A Sickness Set Up
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Really bad title. Lucy and Rebecca decide to "help" Desmond and Shaun to find their feelings for each other after they find Shaun acting strangely after Desmond was sick. Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.


Blue-Chan: hey guys… This is my second Assassin's Creed fanfiction. I've been itching to write a Shaun/Desmond story for a while now.

Warnings: Vomiting, small input of Lucy/Rebecca, mansex, Yaoi

--

Desmond groaned softly as he was pulled out of his Italian ancestor's memory, nausea hitting him in waves as he tried to get his eyes to focus. He was seeing about three of everything.

"Okay Desmond, I think that should do for today. Go get some rest, that was a pretty intense memory you just synchronised with. You're making excellent progress" he heard the gentle voice belonging to Lucy tell him. He nodded slowly, still feeling a little queasy. His eyes opened as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Des?" Rebecca's rougher-than-Lucy's voice asked, he just nodded again, putting his head into his hands. Usually the nausea wore off in about thirty seconds, but it just wasn't going away.

"Come on Desmond, stop crying and go to bed" Shaun said sarcastically, not looking away from his computer screen.

"Shaun! For crying out loud! Why do you have to be so nasty to him all the time?" Lucy said sternly, glaring at the British historian across the room. Shaun stayed quiet, choosing to carry on with his work rather than carry on the conversation. Lucy gave an exasperated sigh.

She quickly looked over at Desmond as the soon-to-be assassin lurched forward with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Rebecca, go fetch a bucket! Quick!" Lucy told the technician, who nodded and sprinted out of the room. Shaun took his eyes off of the screen in front of him to find out what the commotion was all about. He saw Lucy was sat on the edge of the animus and she was rubbing Desmond's back as the man tried to stall himself from vomiting until the bucket got there. A little taken aback, the historian got out of his seat and walked over to the other man. He was shocked to see that there were tears rolling down Desmond's tanned cheeks at the effort to keep his stomach contents down. Steely grey eyes clenched shut, more tears falling as he dry heaved again.

"Rebecca! Hurry up with that bucket!" the Brit found himself shouting as his hand clutched Desmond's shoulder comfortingly. Rebecca came running back into the room clutching a dusty bucket that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in years. She handed it to Desmond, who snatched it and relieved his stomach of it's contents.

This went on until Desmond had nothing left to give. Lucy and Shaun were still rubbing his back and reassuring him that he'd be alright. Rebecca took back the bucket, her eyes full of concern as she left to go and clean it. Desmond was still shaking, wiping his eyes occasionally with the sleeve of his hoody.

"… sorry" Desmond rasped eventually.

"No no no, Desmond you have nothing to be sorry for" Lucy said quickly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah… everyone gets sick sometimes mate" Shaun comforted quietly. Desmond looked at him before rubbing his hands down his face. At least the nausea had faded now.

"I think you should head off to bed now" Lucy said, rubbing the novice assassin's back again. "You must be exhausted." Desmond nodded and shakily got to his feet before walking slowly towards the bed in the corner of the room. Shaun and Lucy exited the room silently, closing the door behind them. Shaun noticed Lucy smirking at him.

"…What?" he asked defensively, not really wanting to know what was on the blonde woman's mind but he was curious at the same time.

"Nothing" she replied innocently, before making her way over to the stairway.

"Lucy! What are you planning?" the British man asked cautiously, catching up with the shorter woman.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shaun dear. I think you should head for bed too. You're getting paranoid over nothing" she smiled sweetly at him before making her way down to the bottom floor of the warehouse they were stationed in.

Shaun just stared after the retreating woman, he didn't have a good feeling about this. Nope, not at all.

--

"What was up with Shaun today?" Rebecca asked Lucy as she walked into their shared bedroom. "He was actually nice to Desmond when he found out he was sick"

"Maybe our British nerd has finally realised his undying love for Desmond" Lucy replied melodramatically, her hands over her heart as she swayed. Rebecca laughed at her.

"Yeah right, like they're ever gonna figure out they want to bone each other." The dark haired woman said sarcastically. "It'll be a be cold day in hell before Shaun admits he's attracted to men. Desmond, maybe a sort of warm day in hell." Lucy giggled at that.

"Well maybe we could help them along? Since they're never going to do it themselves." The blonde suggested, Rebecca gaped at her.

"Are you crazy?" she gasped. "They'd crucify us if we even _hinted_ at them being attracted to men, let alone each other!"

"It's worth a shot" Lucy sighed, undressing and sliding into bed. Rebecca huffed a little, she never liked it when Lucy was upset especially when it was her fault.

"I guess it would be good for them" she then gasped loudly as if she'd had a stroke of genius. "I bet that's why Shaun's such a prick all the time! Sexual tension!" Lucy grinned as Rebecca undressed and slid in the bed beside her.

"I bet you $10 he's a prick by nature and sex will do nothing for it" Lucy said. Rebecca smirked.

"And I bet you that tenner that after he's had hot, sweaty mansex with Desmond he'll be nice to everyone for a day or two" the dark haired woman held her hand out for her lover to shake.

"Done." They said in unison, before laughing and settling down for some much needed rest. They'd need their energy if they wanted to set their plan in motion the next morning.

--

Shaun was left staring after Lucy for a while. The smirk she had given him after exiting the animus room had been a knowing one. But what she _knew_ he had no idea, and it unnerved him a little.

The historian eventually shook himself out of his thoughts and made his way noiselessly back into the animus room, sitting down in front of his computer when he heard Desmond's soft breathing in the back of the room. For some reason it made his chest tighten in a way it hadn't in a long time. He couldn't understand it, the flash of concern and worry he felt as Desmond looked up at him, his pale face, the tears in those usually playful eyes and the way he'd dragged himself to bed. It hadn't been like Desmond at all.

Shaun spun around in his chair to look over the sleeping novice assassin. When he found he couldn't get a good look at the other he stood and made his way over to the queen sized bed and looked over Desmond's sleeping figure. He was curled up under the covers, a pained expression on his face and his arms clutched his stomach. The Brit leant up against the fence type wall separating the bed from the rest of the room and crossed his arms, staring at the assassin's face. The pained looks soon melted away to a relaxed and peaceful look. The corner of Shaun's lip twitched upwards, the look wasn't a bad one, it actually made Desmond look quite sexy.

'Wait…" Shaun thought to himself. 'I should not, repeat, _not_ be thinking Desmond attractive in any way or form.' Shaun was brought out of his inner-scolding by the novice assassin's tired voice.

"What're you doing?" Shaun had to grip the railing quite hard so as not to fall flat on his arse on the other side. He looked at the bed and saw Desmond blinking at him, looking more than a little confused. If Shaun hadn't been busy thinking of a valid excuse to be staring at the other man, he would have noticed that Desmond wasn't fully awake, and on the verge of falling back to sleep.

"Uh… Y-you were, uh, snoring." Shaun mentally face-palmed at how completely idiotic he sounded.

"Oh… sorry" Desmond muttered before rolling over, his breathing even. Shaun sighed in relief and jogged back to his computer, shut it down and got the hell out of there before he got into any real trouble.

--

Rebecca and Lucy got up the next morning with an energy they hadn't felt in years.

"I'm going to enjoy spending that $10." Rebecca teased as she dressed herself. "In fact I might take you with me when I spend it, so you can see and regret how wrong you were." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't be sp sure of yourself." The blonde reached into their closet and pulled out a set of Desmond's clothes. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"You have a set of his clothes in our closet? Careful or I might get jealous." Lucy shook her head.

"It's not like that. These are a set that shrunk in the wash. They should be skin tight and a great but subtle start to our little plan." The blonde assassin explained, Rebecca grinned.

"That's a great idea! So if we catch Shaun staring, then we know he has the hots for Desmond!"

"Exactly." The two women quickly left the room so as to make sure Desmond's clothes were ready for him before he woke up.

--

Desmond was startled out of his slumber at the sound of the door shutting. It wasn't too loud but his heightened hearing, thanks to the bleeding effect, made it loud enough to awake him. He groggily reached for his clothes and tried to slide into them, only to find out that he only just managed to. He finally cracked his eyes open to look at what he was wearing. Well they were his clothes, but they felt like they'd dropped a dress size as they were much tighter than they were yesterday. And he highly doubted he'd gained a dress size overnight. He stood up and sighed, the denim of his jeans hugged his ass and thighs snugly. He then tried to slide into his hoodie, which too was tight, and clung to his frame like a second skin. He looked down and saw that his hard muscle showed as the fabric wrapped stretched round them. Giving himself a once over, Desmond groaned, if Shaun were to see him like this he'd have a field day. Deciding to himself that a duvet day was much too inviting at the moment, he quickly slid back under the covers of the bed and wrapped them round him, making sure that none of his clothing could be seen. He childishly pulled the covers over his head as he heard the door open.

"Still in bed? My god, as if sitting in a chair all day isn't enough for you" he heard the grating sarcasm of Shaun's voice and closed his eyes, silently asking why god hated him at this particular moment in time. He jolted as he felt something poke his back. "Hey, mate, time to get up. Got a long day of lounging around and god knows you'll be knackered by the end of it." Shaun poked him again.

"Go away" Desmond pleaded, hoping to any superior being that was listening and didn't have some form of grudge against him that the historian would just leave it. But, why would they let that happen? That took the fun out of things.

"Go away? Don't make me steal the covers from you Miles." Shaun warned and Desmond's eyes widened. That, was something he _really_ didn't want to happen.

"If I say 'Please go away' will it make any difference?" Desmond asked the Brit through the sheet that was separating them.

"Absolutely not, now you have ten seconds before I rip the covers off you." Hastings said sternly. Desmond panicked.

"Okay! Okay, I just… just turn around for a while and I'll get up." Desmond said, hoping the older man would just comply, this once. He heard an irritated sigh.

"Fine, fine" he heard the couple of footsteps that signalled Shaun turning around, Desmond chanced a peak over the covers to confirm that Shaun wasn't looking before he leaped out of bed and darted for the door, and was out of the room before Shaun could see him.

Shaun stared after the novice assassin in surprise, his eyebrow raised and a purely confused expression on his face.

"What the fuck?"

--

If Shaun hated Desmond at all ever since he arrived in their warehouse stronghold, it was right now. He had told Lucy that the other man had upped and bolted that morning and the only response he got was 'Go look for him then'. He had enough work to do without playing babysitter damn it! So now he was walking around the warehouse on the bottom floor, calling out Desmond's name and feeling like a complete twollop. Why the hell had he legged it in the first place?

"Where the fuck are all my clothes!?" Well that answered that question, to a degree. Desmond had looked clothed when he bolted out the door. He followed the aggravated voice to the washroom where Desmond had his back turned to the entrance, and was looking through the basket of washing next to the washing machine. Shaun then realised why Desmond had ran off earlier, his eyes trailed down the usually baggy but now tight fitting hoodie, marvelling at the taut muscles beneath the fabric. Trailing further he found that the hoodie stopped just above the hipline of Desmond's also deliciously tight jeans, the denim hugged the younger man's ass and thighs so enticingly that Shaun couldn't help but stride forward silently and grabbed Desmond from behind and pulled the slightly smaller man against him.

Desmond gasped as he was tugged backwards against a strong torso, his eyes widening as the arms tightened around his waist.

"You are such a cock tease, you know that?" he heard the husky British accent breathe into his ear and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. Shaun would have none of that, and moved down to nibble, kiss and lick at the young assassin's neck. Desmond's mouth fell open and his breathing quickened, soft grunts escaping his parted lips. He gasped again as he was spun round and shoved against the wall of the washroom, soft lips crushed against his. The novice assassin relaxed and moaned as he opened his mouth for his soon-to-be lover's questing tongue, meeting it with his own as they fought a heated battle for dominance. The Brit eventually won out when he pushed Desmond's hoodie up and started playing with his nipples. The novice assassin groaned and gasped for purchase at the flat wall of the small room they were in.

Suddenly, Desmond turned the tables, flipping their positions and forcing Shaun against the wall, breaking their heated kiss to press open-mouthed kisses over the historian's throat. The Brit's head fell against the wall as a drawn out moan escaped his mouth, a sound that Desmond decided that he liked and wanted to hear it again. He pushed his own hands underneath Shaun's shirt and jumper, breaking away from the older man's neck to push the garments over his head and onto the floor, before returning to his previous actions but with his hands running over Shaun's toned torso. The Brit arched off the wall, his hips pressing against Desmond's, sending pleasure shooting up both their spines and wringing erotic groans from both their throats.

Shaun fisted his hands in what he could grab of Desmond's hoodie and forced the younger man to the floor, before ripping the too-small clothing from him, throwing it away. Both shirtless now, Shaun grabbed Desmond's wrists and held them against the floor as he pressed their lips together again, pushing his bare chest against Desmond's. The assassin groaned softly and spread his legs so Shaun could fit comfortably between them. The British historian then took it upon himself to grind his hips against Desmond's again, feeling the younger man's stiff arousal through his already tight jeans. A broken moan bubbled in Desmond's throat as his hips undulated against the older man's. Shaun broke away from his lips and nipped at his chin before dipping down to kiss a trail down the younger man's neck to his chest, between his abs and down to the waistline of his jeans. He stopped there, hearing a soft, disappointed noise from the assassin beneath him. Smirking, he undid the button and zip and pealed away the denim, pleasantly surprised that Desmond wasn't wearing underwear, which made things a whole lot easier. He gently pulled Desmond's weeping erection from the confinements of his painfully tight jeans, and pressed a kiss to the tip. He saw the young assassin's hips shudder slightly and made sure to get a good grip on them before engulfing Desmond's erection until he felt his nose touch the smooth skin of his lover's stomach.

Desmond's eyes flew open and a shout of pleasure ripped from his throat as he tried to push his hips further into that sinfully moist heat, his hands clawed at the floor and choked moans and groans of pleasure fell from his lips as Shaun began to bob his head. Desmond began to feel beads of sweat form on his body as he tried to cool off the heat that the pleasure was building in his body. Shaun eventually pulled away from the younger man's arousal and moved back up to press a chaste kiss the Desmond's lips. He then hooked his fingers in the belt loops of the other man's jeans and pulled them off, before undressing himself. He then crawled on top of Desmond again, pressing their hips together and sucking a mark onto the assassin's neck.

Desmond was so lost in the feeling of Shaun sucking his neck that he didn't notice the older man position himself until he felt a large intrusion in his entrance and a harsh bite to his shoulder. He cried out in pained pleasure as he felt Shaun's hips come to rest against his. The historian began kissing him passionately, holding himself up on his elbows as he used them for leverage and pulled out of the younger man beneath him, before pushing back in. Desmond's legs came to wrap around Shaun's hips as he rocked against the Brit, meeting the historian's thrusts with his own. Shaun then grabbed hold of his hips and rolled over, so that Desmond was on top of him, seated fully on his erection now. Desmond bit his lip as he felt Shaun's arousal reach even deeper inside him and hit his prostate. He gasped, wanting to feel that pleasure again. He splayed his hands on Shaun's chest as he used them to lift himself up and almost off the other's erection before slamming himself back down again, wringing pleasured groans from both of them, the older man's hands finding their way to Desmond's hips and helping the young assassin to thrust harder against him.

Desmond was riding Shaun frantically now; he felt his release just a little while away. Shaun kept one hand on Desmond's hip while the other wrapped around the novice assassin's erection, pumping it in unison with their thrusts. Desmond's erotically drawn out moan was almost enough to push the historian over the edge there and then, but he held on. He wanted Desmond to come first so he began to pump Desmond's arousal faster.

The young assassin's vision suddenly went white, his come shooting out over Shaun's stomach as he dragged his nails down his lover's chest, which in turn pushed Shaun over the edge, his essence filling Desmond's entrance and marking the younger man as his. Desmond collapsed onto Shaun's chest, both men panting hard. Once they'd caught their breath they kissed lazily. Desmond yelped as he felt the harsh sting of his ass being slapped.

"Come on, Lucy and Rebecca will be wondering where we are. So you go squeeze back into your clothes" the Brit said, smirking Desmond who looked over to where his clothes were thrown and sighed, lifting himself off his lover and using some already dirty clothes from the wash basket to clean himself up with. He then started to try and squeeze into the really tight clothing that Lucy had given him that morning, not having much luck now that his muscles felt like jelly. Shaun eventually stopped finding it amusing watching him struggle and helped the younger man into his sinfully tight clothes. He then slapped the younger's ass and lead the way back up to the animus room.

--

Rebecca and Lucy waited patiently for the two men to arrive back from their tryst in the washroom.

"Right, if Shaun is still a prick when he comes back, you owe me $10" Lucy sing-songed to the darker haired woman.

"And if he's relaxed, _you_ owe _me_ $10" Rebecca teased back, quieting down as she heard footsteps approaching the animus room. In waltzed a bored looking Shaun with a timid Desmond behind him. The young assassin blushed deeply when he saw Rebecca and Lucy staring at them.

"The hell are you looking at?" Shaun asked irately. Rebecca cried out in frustration and trudged over to her blonde lover, smacking a $10 bill into her hands and slumping back in her chair. Shaun raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" he asked. Lucy just shook her head and Rebecca was too busy sulking to answer. So he just pushed Desmond over to the animus and sat him in it. "Time to work now yeah?" he whispered to his lover. Desmond just nodded as he plugged himself up for another trip into his ancestor's memory.

"So, how was it?" Rebecca asked when she thought Desmond was oblivious to their voices.

"How was what?" Shaun asked back.

"Oh don't play dumb Shaun, we could hear you from up here"

"It's really none of your business is it Rebecca?"

Unbeknownst to them, Desmond could still hear them clear as day, and laughed quietly in the expanse of blue that was the memory loading lobby.


End file.
